The Super Odd Smash Tournament
by Goldenyoshi-san
Summary: This fic shows what kind of funny thoughts run through the heads of our favorite characters as they fight against each other...inside and outside of the arena. Unfinished
1. chapter 1, The Setting

The Super Odd Smash Tournament

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of these characters. If I can improve on anything, please tell me!

**NOTE**: This story has some random humor in it. Just telling you.

Lets get on with the story already…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was another beautiful day and the birds were singing and the air felt clean and refreshing. It was certainly the perfect day…FOR A SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE TOURNAMENT!

...I mean come on, you can't fight well if you're fighting in snow or rain… Notice that there is **no level** in the game that has no rain or snow falling. Imagine if it **did**… here's an incident that happened a few years back when the makers of the game were testing weather elements…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

(It cuts to a Pichu fighting a hand-to-hand combat with Ness in the city level with a one life stock battle. It is starting to rain heavily.)

"I will win this fight, you annoying little rat," said an annoyed Ness.

Pichu spoke up in his high-pitched English voice so Ness could understand him. "I'm not annoying, I'm just… whoa… he's right. My voice IS kind of annoying beyond all reason. Curse the one who cast my voice to be this way…"

"Say… doesn't this rain feel a little bit… odd to you?" asked a slightly worried Ness.

"Um… don't look now, but your shirt is dissolving," said a chuckling Pichu.

Ness knew right then what was going on. "AAAIIIEEEEE! It's **acid** rain!" Ness is running around and looks back to Pichu with a horrified and disgusted face, "Pichu! You're bald!"

Indeed he was. The acid rain made the little Pichu as bald as… um… well… okay, okay, he was bald. That's all you gotta know.

Pichu went into a 'freak out mode' and was covering himself up as best as he could. "This can't get any worse…"

As if it was like magic, a freak blizzard came out of nowhere and covered everything up. Yes, EVERYTHING. Ness and Pichu turned into live snowballs.

Ness's head popped out of the snowball and looked at the Pichu in the other snowball. "Okay… now it can't get any worse-…"

Ness accidentally rolled off from the top of the building as a snowball and lost the match to "the annoying little rat." To this day, Pichu was Ness's rival.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Like I said… weather effects are not so great to have in these kinds of games. Lets face it… a bald Pichu is not a pretty thing. Really.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Okay… back to the other subject. There is going to be amazing matches held later, and all kinds of characters are going to be there, beating the stuffing out of each other. So don't miss it, folks! You'll probably regret it!

(Well… maybe not. Oh well.)

To be continued in chapter two… (Sorry this was so short, there will be more on the way!)

So, do you like it so far? Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	2. chapter 2, the outside 'fight'

The Super Odd Smash Tournament 2

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of these characters. If I can improve on anything, please tell me!

**NOTE**: This story has some random humor in it. Just telling you.

**Another note**: Sorry about the length of the first chapter. I was actually trying to set up the setting of the story and stuff.

Lets get the show on the road…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As the sun shown brightly in the sky, many Nintendo characters were coming from all around, from the Mushroom Kingdom to the vacuum of space, it was a spectacular sight to behold. These characters may come from different places and dimensions, but they all came for one reason:

…They all came to win the gold, (duh). It doesn't take a super psychic pokemon to figure that one out. (Mewtwo pops out of nowhere and looks at the narrator with an evil glare) Oops… didn't mean to say** that **out loud.

Mewtwo spoke up with anger, "You just shut up. I could go win this fighting contest with both hands tied behind my back."

It was then Pikachu came up to Mewtwo, "You don't need your hands; you use your mind, remember?"

"Oh, right, and you just use your electricity."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um… nothing…"

"Are you saying I'm a wimp?"

"Maybe." Said a slightly giggling Mewtwo.

"Well now…" said an annoyed Pikachu. "…I'm not the one who has arms that can't even lift a rusty soda can on the ground without the help of my brain!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Roared an angry Mewtwo.

"I'm just speaking the truth, Mewtwo. Probably the only time I see you using your arms is when you float down on a girly little parasol… **pretending you're** **Mary Poppins**!"

"What…THAT'S NOT TRUE! Take it back!"

"Don't try to deny it! I remember the little blond wig you had!"

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!"

"Cross dresser! Cross dresser! Cross dresser!"

"I said stop it! Don't make me use my powers on you!"

"Do your worst! I'm not scared of you!"

"Trust me… you will be afraid when I make you dance to…"

Pikachu is starting to worry, "You wouldn't dare…"

"…the 'Backstreet Boys, Millennium' album! Quiver with fear you mortal fool!"

Pikachu is slowly going into a curled position with his eyes bugging out of his head, "I think I've been violated… I would electrocute myself a hundred times before dancing to that piece of…"

A jolt of painful electricity shocked Pikachu. It was Pichu, in all of its annoying glee.

"What was that for?" Asked Pikachu.

"You just said that-"

"Forget it, Pichu! I don't need any more of this argument."

They all stood blankly for a moment. When they were about to talk again, they saw Ness walk by. Pichu and Ness were exchanging glares at each other and Ness walked away.

Pikachu remembered something. "Pichu, I almost forgot to ask… why didn't you use you electricity when fighting against Ness a while back?"

Pichu had a frustrated look on. "I thought you knew… Whenever I use electric attacks, I hurt myself too…"

"Oh, sorry, I **did** forget about that."

Pichu is starting to look more frustrated "It's so cheap… If I ever find the one who made that stupid idea of hurting myself… ugh. It makes me want to grow up into a Pikachu even more."

Mewtwo spoke up to Pichu. "Why do you want to evolve? If I were you, I **wouldn't** evolve at all! That way, you might actually achieve eternal youth!"

Pichu and the other two became blank.

Pichu spoke up again. "…………Really?"

"Don't give him any ideas, Mewtwo." Luigi walked up to all three of them.

"You guys should know that fights outside of the stadium are forbidden! You all should be ashamed at yourselves."

They were silent.

Luigi smirked a bit, "Hmmm… I guess I got through to all of you…"

Pikachu spoke up with wonder, "Who are you?"

"I'm Luigi, Mario's younger brother! Look, just because I'm not as famous doesn't mean…"

Mewtwo spoke up, "Mario has a brother?"

"Hey! That's not nice! You all should know who I am…"

Pichu spoke up softly, "Dur?"

Luigi ran away from the three crying. Mean while, Yoshi saw the whole thing happening. When Luigi saw the happy little Yoshi, he started running to him.

"No one loves me, Yoshi… NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM ANYMORE!"

To bad for Luigi, Yoshi didn't have anything to eat since the morning, and he was HUNGRY.

Yoshi was thinking to himself. "What's that running over to me?"

Yoshi was hallucinating again and he thought Luigi was a pineapple. When Luigi came up to him, Yoshi ate him like if he was another piece of fruit.

"Spit him out Yoshi!"

It was Peach, and she had her frying pan of doom with her.

"Spit him out or I'll rip off your tongue and beat you to death with it!"

He spat him out. "I'm sorry… I didn't have time to eat this morning, and…"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ALMOST ATE HIM AND TURNED HIM INTO A STUPID EGG!"

Luigi was shaking like a little puppy in the cold rain. "Happy…happy…place…."

Good thing for all of them that Mario came into the scene. He had no idea an argument was going on.

"Guys! It's time to go into the stadium!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

So what will happen in the next chapter? Only time will tell!

What did you think? Strange, isn't it? Please read and review. Thanks!


	3. chapter 3, inside the stadium

The Super Odd Smash Tournament 3

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of these characters. If I can improve on anything, please tell me!

**NOTE**: This story has some random humor in it. Just telling you.

**More notice: **this certain chapter has little mushy moments in it. So if you can't stand the cuteness, um… you should… uh… nope, can't think of a word. (Lol)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As peach started to follow Mario into the stadium, Yoshi was feeling very bad about eating Luigi. He asked Luigi why he was crying in the first place.

"You wouldn't understand, " said Luigi. "…I'm just a 'second rate' character after all…"

"Hey! Don't say that! You're a great guy!" Argued Yoshi.

"…But EVERYTHING revolves around my brother. Look at all the games he has. I just got the stupid vacuum cleaner."

"Not everything revolves around him. **I** think you're a better jumper, and your fireballs aren't affected by gravity… and to top it off, you're much, much lighter."

"What's my weight have to do with anything?"

"Lets just say that if you've been carrying Mario for as long as I have, I'm surprised that my back hasn't gone out yet."

"Heh, heh… thanks Yoshi. That made me feel a little better. I'm gonna go into the stadium now and think this over more."

Yoshi gave Luigi a warm smile. "Remember Luigi, we are all here to have fun. It's not about winning."

Luigi is thinking to himself. "…This is coming from the 'peace loving' dinosaur. Goodness gracious." He walked inside with Yoshi.

Soon all different types of characters were in the stadium. While everyone was waiting to fight, they were in their own little social group. Mewtwo and the other pokemon were being aggravating little pests as usual; the swordsmen (like Roy and Link) were trying to flirt with the ladies, while the ladies (like Peach and Zelda) were ignoring them while having their delicious milkshakes. (_Milkshakes_? That's a new one.)

Meanwhile, unnoticeably, another character was coming into the stadium. It was Popo, the ice climber. He went into his own little corner to think about what he was actually **doing there**.

"Oh, man… why did I come here? I hate contests of violence. I'd rather be back at home trying to steal veggies from that obnoxious red condor."

A giant red bird came from nowhere. "I heard that, you freak." It disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Ummmm… well, that was unexpected." He said with a blank expression. "But anyway… maybe if I **do** win the contest, I could give the trophy to my best friend, Nana! Yeah! She'll love it!"

He started to think more, "…but if she finds out that I won the gold in a contest of violence, she'll probably kill me at the same time!"

He started to walk away. "Maybe I should just get a soda."

"Sounds like a plan!" said a familiar voice.

Popo's eyes popped out of his head and turned around quickly. "NANA? How long were you standing there…?"

"Long enough." She said with a small grin.

"Uh… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I **was** trying to surprise you, but I was going to try to win the contest so I could give you the trophy."

"HEY! YOU STOLE MY IDEA! That's not fair!"

"Okay. I guess we had the same idea. Now what?"

Jigglypuff came from the group of pokemon and whispered something to them.

"Hey…why don't you two work as a team? There's no rule against **that**, is there?"

The two stood for a moment. Nana spoke up with delight.

"The mysterious ball of puff is right! We should try it!"

Jigglypuff left the way it came. "I do what I can to help… Wait. Did she just call me a ball of puff? Grrrr…Well, I can't argue with that. I **AM** a ball of puff, after all."

As Jigglypuff waddled away, a pair of yellow glowing eyes appeared in another dark and vacant corner of the room…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Who's at the corner of the room? Will people respect Luigi more? Will the ice climber's plan of teaming up work? Will Yoshi ever get something to eat before he hallucinates again and eats everyone? WHEN WILL THIS STUPID TOURNAMENT START? Find out in chapter 4…

This story just keeps getting weirder and weirder… please read and review. Thanks!


	4. chapter 4, the first match

The Super Odd Smash Tournament 4

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of these characters. If I can improve on anything, please tell me!

**NOTE**: This story has some random humor in it. Just telling you.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As the eerie yellow eyes came from the darkness, Jigglypuff looked up. She would have screamed, but the figure moved so quickly to cover her mouth, she didn't even have time to breath in to scream.

"Do not be alarmed. I'm Fox, the future winner of this fighting contest." He let go of her mouth.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Just speaking the truth, you adorable yet pathetic ball of puff."

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP CALLING ME THAT?"

"You're just lucky, I guess."

"BAH!"

Fox quickly ran off to get some ice cream. Pikachu was glaring at Fox.

"There's something not right about him. There's no way I'll trust that… that… showoff!" (Remember kids, Pikachu is the quickest pokemon around, and when there's someone faster than him… yeah. You get the picture.)

It was right then the announcements came on for all to hear.

ATTENTION! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!

"Yay! It's about time!" Said young Link as he guzzled down some moo-moo milk.

WE HAVE THE MATCHES ALL FIGURED OUT! THE FIRST MATCH IS… 

Luigi had his fingers crossed. "Please, oh please…I want to fight so people will actually notice me…"

…MEWTWO AND MARIO! YOU TWO ARE UP! IT IS A ONE STOCK BATTLE IN THE FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS!

"So close, yet so far…" mumbled Luigi.

Mewtwo and Mario were facing each other in the arena. They got into their ready positions…

READY… SET… GO! 

"It's a me! Mario!" Yelled Mario as he was leaping high into the night sky.

Mewtwo had an anime sweat drop. "…I know you're Mario. Are you losing your memory? (What a weirdo.)"

As the fight went on, Mario was using all sorts of attacks. He used his fireballs, his cape, even his bare fist, but Mewtwo was able to dodge it all!

"Quit moving, you weird flying cat!" screamed Mario.

Mewtwo's eyes went wide with anger. "WHAT? 'WEIRD FLYING **CAT**?' I'LL TEACH YOU WHO'S BOSS, YOU BIG FAT WATER BUFFALO!"

Mewtwo put his hands of the water fountain and used his awesome mental powers. He ripped the water fountain from its foundation. (What the? Is that even physically possible?) He was holding it like if it was a small piece of cardboard. He threw the fountain over the cliff and grabbed the hose that made the fountain work. Mewtwo began to grin in an evil way.

Mario started to back away with alarm. "MAMA MI-!"

Before he could finish his cliché phrase, Mewtwo stuffed the hose into Mario's mouth. Mario got even more fat than usual.

As the others watched this unusual performance, Yoshi was watching Mario getting all chubby from the water intake, while the ice climbers were watching this event in disgust.

Nana spoke up to Popo, "What a horrible way to go for someone already too fat for his own good…"

"You have to admit, it was kinda clever." Said Popo.

After a minute or so, Mewtwo took the hose out of Mario's mouth.

Mario spoke up with a deeper voice than usual. "I might be a little bit larger than before, but I can still kick your butt!"

Mewtwo was still grinning. "Come over here and say that."

When Ness was watching Mario, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"HEY GUYS, LOOK AT MARIO WADDLE!"

The others saw Mario, and they also couldn't help but laugh. Mario couldn't even walk anymore.

"Oh-no! My butt's a too big! I can't even feel my legs and arms under all this fat…"

Mewtwo went behind Mario with a home run bat. "Here… let me help you... somewhat. Don't worry about the fall! You're fat will absorb the shock, so you won't feel a thing."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

Mewtwo whacked Mario with the bat and he rolled all the way across the arena and right off the cliff. Mario fell like a rock and lost the match.

Luigi was thinking to himself. "Hmmm… maybe it **was** a good thing I waited."

Ness had eyes the size of dinner plates. "That was quite resembling to what happened with me… spooky."

Mewtwo was doing his little victory dance when something strange happened. The hose Mewtwo had was overflowing with too much water. Before Mewtwo could do anything else, streams of water overran the arena. The water took Mewtwo.

"Help! I can't swim! Help me, mommy, help me!"

Pikachu helped Mewtwo out of the water. "You can rip off a 5,000 lb faucet out of its foundation, but you can't even swim? Pathetic."

Mewtwo gave Pikachu a mean stare. "Shut up, you little good-for-nothing..."

Pikachu was whispering to Mewtwo. "You were yelling for you mommy…"

"SHUT UP!"

Ness and Pichu were thinking about what happened to Mario.

Ness started to laugh. "You know what? That's even worse than what happened to me a while back. I guess things around here can't get much worse."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

…Oh… but they **will**… THEY **WILL**!

(Ahem) Well, there was the first match, folks. Who's going to fight whom in chapter 5? You'll find out soon! Stay tuned!

What do you think? Please read and review! Thanks!


	5. chapter 5, the first break

The Super Odd Smash Tournament 5

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of these characters. If I can improve on anything, please tell me!

**NOTE**: This story has some random humor in it. Just telling you.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The match ended between Mewtwo and Mario, and Mewtwo was victor. Mewtwo, being the moron he is, smacked Pikachu in the face for calling him a momma's boy. The reason being was that he was whining like a baby in the fountain of dreams.

Meanwhile during the break, Yoshi was searching for some food to eat. He was STILL hungry, and a hungry Yoshi is a very dangerous thing. He saw something shiny on a vacant dining table. Yoshi was filled with joy and relief.

"Is that an orange? I MUST HAVE IT! I'm starving!"

Yoshi lashed out his tongue and got hold of the fruit.

But it wasn't even close to fruit. It was part of Samus's suit he lashed onto.

She got angry from Yoshi's stupid action. "Hey! Can't you tell food apart from indigestible objects? Give that back before I vaporize that tongue of yours!"

Someone grabbed Yoshi's neck and held him up like a mother cat does with its young. It was Princess Zelda with all of her warm-hearted nature.

"Goodness, you're one silly Yoshi, aren't you?"

Samus ran off quickly to avoid more of Yoshi's foolishness. "Thanks Zelda! I owe you one!"

After Zelda watched Samus run off, she turned back to see a crying Yoshi.

"Hey… what's wrong, little guy?"

Yoshi had watery 'Bambi' eyes on. "I didn't mean to do that to Samus… I'm just really hungry and I'm getting really desperate for food. I almost accidentally ate **Luigi** cause I was so hungry."

Zelda remembered the leftover milkshake she had. "Here, Yoshi. You can have this. I wasn't going to finish it anyway."

Yoshi's eyes lit up with happiness as she gave him the slightly melted milkshake. He ate the drink whole.

Peach saw this whole thing and immediately went up to Zelda with a worried look. "Zelda…my friend…you didn't do what I think you just did…"

Zelda spoke up to Peach. "I just gave the poor and hungry Yoshi my milkshake-…"

"YOU FOOL! YOU SHOULD NEVER FEED SMALL AMOUNTS OF FOOD TO A HUNGRY YOSHI!"

Zelda spoke up again with fear in her voice. "What's wrong with giving a milkshake to a hungry Yoshi? He needed it dreadfully."

Peach whispered to Zelda. "That Yoshi's going to follow you TO THE END OF THE EARTH to try to stalk all your food. He won't leave you alone till he feels satisfied for the time being. You have to remember, Yoshis have bottomless stomachs of steel."

Zelda looked very worried and started to sweat.

"Did you bring enough money for an 'all-you-can-eat' buffet, Zelda?"

Zelda hesitated to answer. "………No…"

"Then you're a dead women. Hope you won't go insane from Yoshi's company."

As Peach walked away, Zelda looked back to Yoshi. Zelda was about to walk off when Yoshi interrupted her.

"More, please?" Asked Yoshi with an innocent smile.

Zelda ran away with the hungry Yoshi close behind. "OH-NO! I HAVE THE CURSE OF THE YOSHI WHO WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M A PRINCESS, LIKE PEACH… SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Zelda and Yoshi ran out of the picture… for a short while anyway.

Meanwhile, Mario came out of the stadium hospital with an icepack on his head. A Chansey came out quickly to give Mario some pain pills he forgot on the way out. Mario thanked the Chansey and started to walk off.

He started to think to himself.

"Mewtwo was right… the fat DID absorb the shock from the fall better."

Mario looked down to the pills the Chansey gave him and started to smirk a little bit.

"Hmmm… I wonder…"

Fox was leaning against a wall when he saw someone else enter the stadium. It was his friend and member of the Star Fox team, Falco. Falco went up to Fox.

"So, were you observing our opponents like we planed? Did you spot their weaknesses yet?"

Fox whispered his answer. "I'm not completely sure, Falco. Some of them look more skilled than others…"

He continued on. "…Even though this maybe the case, we must not give them any mercy. We must fight to the best of our abilities and accomplish our mission."

Falco nods and looks up to see the other competitors. "I agree Fox… these people and creatures look dangerous, skilled, and they also look like the type of people who don't lose their cool in battle. Like you just said, we must show them no mercy…"

"GET THIS STUPID YOSHI AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!"

Zelda runs right in front of Falco and Fox with Yoshi following close behind. They run off again leaving the two blank.

Falco and Fox then had anime sweat dropping down shortly after.

"………Maybe we could show a **little** mercy…"

"I was thinking the same thing, Falco. Some of them just might need it."

Both of them walked off to get ready if they were needed in a future match.

Meanwhile with Zelda, she was thinking to herself while she was running. "I know! I can get help from Link! He'll know what to do!"

She runs up to Link and pleads with him to help her. Unfortunately for her, Link isn't interested in helping at the moment. "Not now, Zelda… I just used the Ocarina of time to age myself seven years again for the Tournament… I'm too tired."

Zelda gave him puppy eyes. "Pleeeaaassseeeee? He's going to annoy me all **day** if you don't do something."

He gave up. "Fine… stand back. I'm going to use the Ocarina."

Link spoke up to Yoshi. "Listen, you. If you don't leave Zelda alone, I will be forced to summon something so frightfully startling, you would wish you left Zelda alone in the first place. Do you yield to her?"

Yoshi stood his ground with a cute and curious look on.

"Then feel the wrath, you green demon thingy!"

Link started to play, and a strange atmosphere surrounded them.

Zelda was whispering to Link. "This song… where have I heard this before?"

When he finished playing, something appeared in front of Yoshi.

Yoshi was as happy as a clam. "IT'S A CHICKEN!"

Yoshi took the chicken with its tongue and tried to eat it.

Link grinned. "Just as I thought. He's in for it now."

The chicken was panicking and it crowed and gawked and made other loud noises a normal chicken would make. Yoshi, alarmed by all the noise, spat him back out. Little did Yoshi know, that the chicken was calling for help...

It was then that a huge group of chickens fluttered out of nowhere and started to attack Yoshi. It was enough to make anyone go insane. Yoshi was running away like a little pansy and screamed for forgiveness from the hens of misery.

Zelda gave Link a big hug and thanked him. After the hug, Zelda asked Link something.

"What was that song you played on the ocarina to summon the chickens?"

Link started to giggle. "It was the 'chicken dance' song." I learned about it a little while ago from this strange little kid back in Hyrule. Interesting, isn't it?"

"You're strange, Link. You know that, right?"

The announcements came back on.

ATTENTION! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! THE NEXT MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Who's going to fight whom in the second match? What's Mario's idea? Will Pikachu ever stop calling Mewtwo a sissy? Will Yoshi ever get away from the evil chickens? What's going to happen with all the other activities going on? Find out in chapter 6!

What do you think of this so far? It's getting really weird now… Please read and review. Thanks!


	6. chapter 6, the second match

The Super Odd Smash Tournament 6

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of these characters. If I can improve on anything, please tell me!

**NOTE**: This story has some random humor in it. Just telling you.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The announcements came on and the whole stadium went silent.

YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! THE SECOND MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!

Pichu was standing in front of the stadium doors when he saw someone walk toward him.

"Hey… you're Mario, aren't you? You're not supposed to-"

"I'm not Mario… I'm DR. Mario, at your service!"

Pichu wasn't fazed. "Face the facts, Mario. You lost the first match and there's nothing you can do-…"

"Why do you keep calling me Mario? I'm a **totally different person**!"

Pichu just stood his ground. "Oh, and if you lose the next match, you're probably going to dress up as a frog and say you're 'Frog Mario.'"

Mario went blank also. "…I'm having horrifying flashbacks to 'Super Mario 3.'"

(Cuts to a water level in SM3, a couple koopa turtles are wandering around and see Mario in a hideous-looking frog suit. They laugh at him as he hops along.)

Pichu just has a 'disturbed' look on his face. "I really don't want to know…Oh, and if you get in trouble, **leave me out of this**!"

Mario- I mean, **Dr**. Mario, went into the stadium.

The announcements came on again.

THIS TIME, WE'RE GOING TO PUT THINGS UP A NOTCH AND HAVE A FOUR PLAYER BATTLE WITH ONE LIFE EACH! THE PLAYERS ARE… KIRBY, SAMUS, DR. MARIO, AND YOSHI! THE BATTLE WILL TAKE PLACE IN PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE!

Meanwhile in another part of the stadium, Yoshi heard the message and sighed of relief.

"Oh, goody! I won't have to use you as a shield from the chickens anymore, Jigglypuff!"

It cuts to Jigglypuff being held in front of Yoshi while the chickens are pecking at her.

"OW! HEY! STOP THAT! THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT A BALL OF PUFF? OW, THAT'S PAIN!"

Yoshi threw Jigglypuff to the side and took off into the arena. Unfortunately, the chickens still ran after the screaming Jigglypuff.

It cuts to the castle arena. Everyone is ready for battle. Before the fight, Yoshi asked something to Dr. Mario.

"Hey… didn't Mewtwo beat you up in the first-…"

"I'M NOT MARIO!"

"Fine, fine…whatever."

READY…SET…GO!

Everyone was beating each other up to no end. Samus used her arm blaster to blow everything up around her opponents, while Kirby used amazing techniques like eating people and turning into a rock. The mysterious **Dr**. Mario used the same type of moves Mario had, except they were a little different. Yoshi, on the other hand, was in his own little world searching through items that came from the thin air.

"I want a beam sword and pretend to be 'Darth Vader!'"

Yoshi went through a party ball item and took something out.

"A flipper? Boring…"

Yoshi threw the item behind him and, believe it or not, hit Samus with full force.

The simple flipper was battering Samus repeatedly. " Ow, ow, ow, ow… this is damaging my armor... and my face."

The flipper knocked Samus off the cliff of the castle. "…This is probably the most embarrassing way to being conquered in this game."

Samus came in forth (last) place.

Yoshi didn't even know he beat up Samus. Being the dense dinosaur he is, he just went through the party ball some more.

"What's this? Awww… it's a little wind-up toy. It looks just like a bob-omb, only a lot smaller… and cuter. It seems like a shame to throw something so adorable away. I'll wind it up and let it wander free."

Yoshi wound up the toy and it started to walk slowly like any other wind-up toy would, but when Yoshi turned his back to look through the party ball more, the bob-omb lit a fuse on its own…

Mario was about to attack Yoshi's back.

"It's a me! Mario- I mean, Dr. Mario!"

He threw a pill at Yoshi and missed.

"Oh a darn!"

Dr. Mario then noticed something walking toward him at 0.01 miles an hour. It was the bob-omb wind-up toy.

"MAMA MIAAAAAA! We're all going to a die!"

Dr. Mario ran from the little wind-up toy as fast as he could go. He was at the opposite end of the arena.

"Ha! That bob-omb can't get me from a here!"

A giant bullet bill came right at him and exploded. Mario flew right out of the arena.

"WWWHHHHHHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" He turned into a star.

Dr. Mario came in third place.

Meanwhile with Kirby, he was starting to go for Yoshi.

"I'm going to win this match! Stand still so I can eat you!"

Yoshi was about to throw an egg at the Kirby with amazing sucking power… but then, the bob-omb slowly came back the other way.

Kirby's sucking power engulfed the bob-omb wind-up toy.

Kirby blew up and became a star in the sky just like Dr. Mario.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Kirby disappeared into the sky.

THE WINNER IS… YOSHI!

Yoshi was amazed at what he heard. "I… won? YAY!"

"Hey, Jigglypuff! I won-…"

"Don't just stand there, I need help!"

The chickens were still chasing Jigglypuff. Some of the chickens had their beaks in Jigglypuff's hair.

Yoshi went blank and started to walk off. "Let me see if I can get a crowbar or something."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What do you know… because of Yoshi's stupidity, he won the second round! What's going to happen in chapter 7 folks?

What do you think? Please read and review. Thanks!


	7. chapter 7, the second break

The Super Odd Smash Tournament 7

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of these characters. If I can improve on anything, please tell me!

**NOTE**: This story has some random humor in it. Just telling you.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As the second match ended, Kirby, Samus, and Dr. Mario were grumbling as they left the arena.

Kirby spoke up angrily to the other two. "That was soooo cheap how Yoshi just sat there and used items to beat us up like a fine howdy do. Did you see he used my sucking power to his advantage? To him, it was probably like shooting a fish into a barrel!

Samus agreed. "I also thought it was quite unfair… I just want to vaporize that dim-witted, little, green-…"

Jigglypuff ran up to the three of them in a hurry.

"You guys! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this beforehand…(I was being chased by chickens all day.) You three actually still have a chance to win the gold!"

Samus looked at Jigglypuff's hair with a bizarre expression. "Um… so tell me, **why** is there a chicken in your hair?"

Kirby interrupted Samus quickly. "What? We can still fight? You're joking with us, right? We don't need any more embarrassment, you know."

Jigglypuff spoke up again. "I'm serious. It's in the tournament rules. If a player loses one battle in the contest, they have one more chance to win and make it to the finals. The second battles are fought in private, I think. But if someone lost in their second battle on the way to the finals, then they fight in special matches just for fun and are able to win other great prizes. I do recall that Captain Falcon once got a gift card for a massage a few years ago. I think he really needed it at the time too. It also says in the rules that if you lose in the finals just once, you also compete in the matches just for fun to win other awards."

Jigglypuff then spoke up in a warm-hearted manner, "…So, in a way, everyone goes home feeling satisfied."

They all stood there with thoughtful expressions.

"Say, where's Mario? I need to tell him the good news too…"

"Where did you hear this Jigglypuff?" Asked Dr. Mario.

"Who are you?"

He took off his doctor coat and put his normal red hat on. "**I'm a Mario**."

"Um… okay… (That's just weird.)"

"I'll ask again. Where did you hear about these rules, Jigglypuff?"

"It's on that piece of paper on the announcement board along with the regulations of the contest. I actually think that's how most of the tournaments held here work."

(It cuts to the announcement board with **everything** Jigglypuff said earlier.)

Mario thought to himself. "Mama-mia, I'm a blind sometimes."

Samus spoke up furiously toward Jigglypuff. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"I told you, because of Yoshi, chickens were chasing and pecking me all day…"

Kirby spoke up to Jigglypuff. "He gave you trouble too?"

"Lets just say he used me as a shield for his own protection, the coward." Said an irritated Jigglypuff. "It seems that no one cares for the little ball of puff anymore."

"Unfortunately, Yoshi also gave me trouble." Zelda walked up to them with a concerned expression.

"Oh-no…what did that stupid dinosaur do to a fine princess like yourself?" Asked Kirby.

"I gave him my milkshake because he said he was hungry. After that, he wouldn't leave me alone until Link summoned chickens from Hyrule to attack him."

An angry Jigglypuff kicked Zelda in the shin. "OWWWWWW! What was that for?"

"Because of your stupid boyfriend, evil chickens were attacking **me** all day!"

Zelda began to blush. "Hey! He's not my boyfriend!" She began to speak softly, "He just saved Hyrule on a couple of occasions. That's all…"

"Whatever… But going back to the other subject…"

Kirby interrupted Jigglypuff. "…All in favor of gettingback atYoshi when given the chance in a match, raise your hand."

Samus, Kirby, Zelda, and Mario raised their hands.

Kirby looked at Jigglypuff who wasn't raising her hand. "Don't you want toget into thistoo? He used you as a shield for crying out loud! You know it was wrong for him to do that."

Admitting to the truth, Jigglypuff raised her hand slowly. "I just know I'm going to regret this…"

Kirby smiled warmly at Jigglypuff and took the chicken out of her hair. It was then the chicken started pecking **Kirby** repeatedly. (When will the madness end?)

"YEOW! Now I know what you were dealing with all day, Jigglypuff!"

Kirby ran off to try to avoid the evil chicken running after him with full force.

The announcements came on again.

YOUR ATTENTION! THE THIRD MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Who's going to fight whom in the third match? What will happen with Samus, Zelda, Mario, and Kirby's plan? will the evil chickens ever go away so people can get on with their lives? Find out in chapter 8, folks!

What do you think? Please read and review. Thanks!


	8. chapter 8, the match is about to begin

The Super Odd Smash Tournament 7

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of these characters. If I can improve on anything, please tell me!

**NOTE**: This story has some random humor in it. Just telling you.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The announcements came on once again, and none were stirring.

YOUR ATTENTION! THE THIRD MATCH WILL BEGIN IN A MOMENT! PLEASE STAND BY!

Kirby and the others were standing around and listening for who was going to fight whom in the next match.

Believe it or not, Yoshi was walking right up to the group. Kirby whispered to Samus, Mario, Zelda, and Jigglypuff.

"Okay, guys… remember the plan? Get ready to transfer the evil glare to Yoshi…right…now!"

Yoshi was right in front of them and he didn't even notice that they were trying to intimidate him with their evil stares. He just had a big, happy smile on. Kirby looked to see that Yoshi had a big, brown bag with him.

"I brought stuff for you guys!" Said a happy Yoshi.

The group's glares started to disappear slowly. Samus spoke up. "Where did you acquire that bag?"

Yoshi spoke up happily. "My friend brought it over when I called him on my cell phone."

"You have a cell phone?" Asked a bewildered Jigglypuff.

"Yeah! Isn't it spiffy? It took me **forever** to get a signal on it in this stadium. I finally got a signal a little while ago." It was one of those flip phones, but this one looked like a Yoshi egg. (What else would you expect from Yoshi?)

"When my friend came over, he also gave me a bunch of food to eat, so I'm not hungry anymore. Thank goodness."

Samus spoke up. "Who's your friend?"

"I'M NOT HIS FRIEND! HE WOULDN'T STOP CALLING ME, THE SQUARE-HEADED JERK!"

Boshi from Super Mario RPG walked up to the group.

"Really? I did that?" Asked a confused Yoshi.

"Yeah. Sorry about Yoshi, you guys. He's a pest; I feel your pain; 'nuff said. Forget this… I don't care anymore. I'm going to leave now. Later, loser!" He went for the door and left.

Yoshi happily waved goodbye. "I'll talk to you later!" He yelled to be friendly.

"I really don't want to know." Thought Jigglypuff as a drop of anime sweat appeared.

Yoshi continued on with his previous thought. "The point I was getting at was that I got presents for all of you! Here, Zelda!"

Yoshi gave Zelda a milkshake. (Interesting, isn't it?)

"Why, Yoshi… this is quite nice of you. Say, this stuff looks different than what the stadium serves."

Yoshi whispered to Zelda. "That's because this is a special milkshake! It has a special blend of exotic fruits blended together. This wonderful beverage came straight from the heart of Yoshi's island. This is a drink that will give you plenty of bountiful energy when you fight! So remember to only drink it before you fight in a match!"

Zelda's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? That's so COOL! Thanks!"

Yoshi gave Kirby a basket full of fruit from Yoshi's Island.

"Yay! I was getting hungry, too!" He started to devour it quickly.

Yoshi gave Jigglypuff a small bag of coins. "You can use this to buy whatever you want, you fine ball of puff!"

Jigglypuff was happy with this gift. "I can finally get that karaoke set I always wanted!" (Uh-oh… Jigglypuff will put **everyone** to sleep if she gets that! XD)

Yoshi grinned at Mario. "Mario… I know how much you like **these**…"

Yoshi gave Mario a box.

Mario was very happy. "'KRISPY KREME DOUGHNUTS!'" He started to eat them immediately.

Yoshi gave Samus a special basket. "These are quite useful. I remember getting these from a certain baddie, I forget whom. But these can be used as missiles for that arm blaster of yours."

Samus was content with this offering. "Hmm… This spike balls you gave me will be quite useful if I run out of ammo when I'm blasting away the Metroid creatures that haunt us."

Yoshi admired everyone enjoying what they got. But then, he started to frown a bit. "I wanted to give you guys all this stuff because I wanted to apologize for being really obnoxious today. Boshi made the point earlier."

Zelda started to twitch in the eye. "What ever gave you that idea?" She was glaring at Kirby and lightly kicked him.

"You don't need to hide your feelings… The Yoshi you saw today was… how should I say this, 'mentally disoriented.'"

As Kirby finished the fruit basket, he spoke to Yoshi with a sense of wonder. "What do you mean by that?"

Yoshi spoke up once again. "You see… With Yoshis, when we don't eat for a long period of time, we eventually begin to grow dim-witted and more annoying through time. It's not permanent, but the more hunger we feel, the worse it is for others around us. Every Yoshi has slightly different side effects… But the point I was getting at is that I wanted to say I'm sorry for annoying you guys all day. I couldn't really help it at the time."

Kirby started to feel REALLY guilty now. "Gosh, Yoshi… I thought you were doing all those things just for the sake of being annoying. It reminds me of a certain someone…"

Yoshi's eyes went as big as dinner plates. "DON'T SAY THE NAME!"

"… That someone was..."

A Shadow started to form right above Yoshi. Before Yoshi could scramble away, someone landed on him. It was King Bowser.

"Any of you little midgets seen Mewtwo around? I got a bone to pick with him."

Samus pointed right behind Bowser to show that Mewtwo was right there. "He's right there. Are you blind or something?"

Bowser turned to Mewtwo. "Guess what? While you guys were standing around staring into space, I just found out that I'm going to fight **you** in the next match, Mewtwo! I hope you brought lots of 'Tylenol' for yourself! You'll probably need it for all the pain you'll be experiencing afterwards!"

Bowser jumped high into the sky above and vanished.

Mewtwo stared at a squished Yoshi. "What happened to your face?"

"Bowser landed on me like he did in the 'Super Mario Party' games. Don't worry. Even though I'm a little flat, I'm fine. My nose acts like a cushion for the rest of my body. So I don't have a scratch-"

Bowser crashed down out of nowhere again. "Um… do you guys know where the snack bar is?"

Mario glared, "It's a in the back wing."

"Okay. Later, losers." Bowser flew up again and disappeared without a trace.

Mewtwo looked back at Yoshi. This time, the dinosaur looked like he was in pain.

Yoshi was struggling to not scream, "That…stupid…Koopa…squashed…my…tail…stupid…Koopa…"

Mewtwo went up to Yoshi. "It looks like it might be fractured, you better have the Chansey at the stadium hospital look at it."

Mario went up with a happy smile on. "Nonsense! Dr. Mario is at your service!"

Mario took Yoshi's arm and went to the stadium hospital. Mario spoke up cheerfully.

"I'm an official doctor, Yoshi. You'll be better before you can say, 'pasta.'"

Yoshi thought to himself quietly. "I'm doomed, I just know it."

YOUR ATTENTION! THE THIRD MATCH IS BEGINNING BETWEEN MEWTWO AND BOWSER IN THE POKEMON STADIUM…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Looks like the problem between Yoshi and the others was cleared up, but what will happen to Yoshi at the hospital under Mario's- I mean- DR.Mario'scare? What will happen between Mewtwo and Bowser? Find out in chapter 9!

Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
